I. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to sports caps, and particularly to a cap capable of comfortably fitting wearers having various head sizes within a predetermined range.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In order to accommodate the various head sizes of cap wearers, caps have been provided pre-sized in a variety of different sizes. Also, caps have been provided with a size adjustment means in order to accommodate heads of different sizes.
Pre-sized caps provide an ideal custom fit for individual wearers, however, there is a high cost in manufacturing caps in a number of sizes. There is also a high cost for the retailers in having to maintain an inventory of caps in all the available sizes. Thus, a cap having a size adjustment means is ideal in terms of cutting down costs for the manufacturer and the retailer.
The most widely known size adjustment means is a pair of plastic straps hereinafter referred to as snap means. The cap which utilizes this snap means has a semicircular open area forming a gap at the back. The straps are attached at opposite ends of the gap. A first strap has a plurality of holes, and a second strap has a plurality of snaps designed to engage the holes of the first strap. The cap with the snap means typically accommodates hat sizes from 7 inches to 73/4 inches.
Another type of adjustment means is a pair of straps hereinafter referred to as VELCRO hook and loop fastener means. The overall structure and appearance of a cap which utilizes this means is similar to the cap with the snap means. A first strap having a patch of VELCRO loop fastener is attached to one end of the gap, and a second strap having a patch of corresponding VELCRO hook fastener is attached to the opposite end of the gap.
Caps having either the VELCRO hook and loop fastener means or the snap means have similar disadvantages. One common problem is wear and tear. The plastic snaps and the patches of VELCRO hook and loop fasteners tend to wear out with constant use. As these means start to wear down, the straps decrease in their ability to maintain a secure attachment. Also, from the point of aesthetics, a hat having either of these means does not appeal to people having small and large hat sizes. For the person with a small hat size, the hat will fit the wearer along the brim of the hat, however, the crown portion of the hat will appear disproportionately large. For the person with a large hat size, the crown portion of the hat will appear disproportionately small.
Another type of cap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,540 issued to Cho. This reference teaches construction of a "Free-size" cap having multiple gore shells forming a crown portion. At least some of the gores are formed from a uniaxially stretchable fabric aligned to stretch only in a peripheral direction, which makes this cap capable of fitting all wearers within a predetermined range of hat sizes. One disadvantage with this cap is that the squeezing effect caused by the peripherally elastic gore creates some discomfort and marks on the forehead or the hair of the wearer, especially in the case of a wearer with a large hat size. Also, in terms of aesthetics there tends to be wrinkles on the stretchable gores when the cap is worn by wearers having smaller hat sizes. Furthermore, the composition of the stretchable gore shell of the "Free-size" cap is limited to the specific type of fabric as taught by Cho.
Thus, a cap overcoming the deficiencies of the prior arts is desired. A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a comfortably fitting cap which is aesthetically appealing.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a comfortably fitting cap which can be worn by different wearers having a hat size within a predetermined range of hat size.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a comfortably fitting cap the construction of which is not limited to a specific type of fabric.